Lies
by iDontKissAndTell
Summary: "Aw, isn't that sweet? The Saviour, still putting her blind faith on the Pirate to keep her son safe. The Captain and his Swan, how adorable." Zelena took a step forward, and, through the bars, theatrically whispered, "It's just too bad the pirate isn't who he said he is, now is it?" PS. There's a method to the madness. I promise.


**Title:** Lies

**Author:** iDontKissAndTell (fanfiction sites); peach12blossoms (Tumblr)

**Fic Word Count:** 1 777 words

**Warnings (if any):** It looks bad in the beginning but there's a method to the madness. I promise.

**Summary:** "Aw, isn't that sweet? The Saviour, still putting her blind faith on the Pirate to keep her son safe. The Captain and his Swan, how adorable." Zelena took a step forward, and, through the bars, theatrically whispered, "It's just too bad the pirate isn't who he said he is, now is it?"

**Author's Notes:**A one shot written on the whim. Literally. I guess this can be seen as my gift to everyone who has followed my new sideblog on Tumblr, hooklesslyinlove. Also, I'm still not sure if this is something I'm going to continue (because, I mean, it works as a one-shot too, right?). But I'll keep it 'Incomplete' just in case.

**Beta Readers:** None, so all mistakes are mine. I apologize profusely for any inconvenience.

**Disclaimer:** No profit is being made from the making of this fan fiction and no copyright infringement was intended. This is made purely for my own enjoyment (and others, hopefully) and anything you recognize from "Once Upon a Time" is not mine and is solely the property of whoever it is that owns it.

* * *

"The Charmings and Regina all in one jail cell and under my control…" Zelena taunted with an evil laugh as she slowly paced on the other side of the bars, her smile as wicked as her name had promised. "If I didn't know, without a shadow of a doubt, that this picture of sweet victory would be etched into my brain forever, I would have taken a picture."

Regina, who was seething right next to Emma, glared at the witch and moved forwards, stopping short of touching the poisoned prison bars. "If you lay one hand on our son, Greenie," she threatened, managing to fit in just one more dig at the unfortunately discoloured witch. "I will make sure that you die a very slow and painful death, do you understand me?"

"I don't doubt that you will, Sis," Zelena said with another wicked laugh. "Too bad you won't ever have a chance to. Your son is mine now and you'll never see him again."

"Henry is safely hidden," Emma said, her hands balling up into fists. "You will never find him."

Zelena raised both eyebrows and pouted. "Aw, isn't that sweet? The Saviour, still putting her blind faith on the Pirate to keep her son safe. The Captain and his Swan, how adorable." Zelena took a step forward, and, through the bars, theatrically whispered, "It's just too bad the pirate isn't who he said he is, now is it?"

Emma frowned in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" she demanded, refusing to jump to conclusions. "And what does Hook have to do with Henry's safety?"

"The pirate has the boy, no?"

"Why would I leave my son with a pirate?" Emma lied smoothly, her hands breaking out in sweat. How the hell could the witch have guessed—

"You're probably asking yourself how I know this, aren't you Miss Swan? How I know that Henry and the Pirate were both down that shaft inside the library, hiding, until you could '_defeat'_ me?" The occupants of the cell – Emma, her parents, and Regina – were all startled into silence. None of them prepared for such a massive turn of events. "Yes," Zelena said, with a self-satisfied smile. "I know all about that Miss Swan. Care to find out how?"

When no one answered, Zelena straightened up, obviously getting ready for the big reveal that couldn't possibly be good. "You can come out now…" Zelena said, the witch's smile widened as she paused for effect. And then she continued, "…_Hook_."

Emma heard the sharp intakes of breath behind her, and she knew that all eyes were focused on her either in sympathy or in accusation. But she didn't care. Her eyes were focused on the pirate that now stood beside Zelena. The pirate – the man – that she entrusted her son to. The man that she had considered an ally, a friend… someone who would never lie to her. Someone who would never betray her and prove her deep-seated and bad impression of men. Someone that she has come to care for and lo—

The pain was unbearable. She put her trust and her affections on the wrong man once again and this time, she didn't only cause herself pain. _No_, she caused everyone who cared for and loved Henry pain. David, Mary Margaret, Regina... And Henry himself.

"Hello, Love," the man greeted, his face a picture of triumph and arrogance. "Lovely to see you."

Emma felt the tears threaten to make an appearance but she stood strong and fixed the pirate with a glare. It turns out that she was wrong… he had not changed. He was still the same pirate he had been when they first met who would always choose the winning side. The side that would guarantee his survival. What was she thinking when she believed for one second that he would just turn his back on being a pirate for someone as unworthy of any love or happiness as her?

"You bastard!" someone yelled. There was a shuffling of feet behind Emma and she was glad she had heard it otherwise David would have barrelled right into the poisoned prison bars. She stuck out an arm to stop him in time, and struggled to hold him back. "Traitor! I should have killed you when I had the chance," David spat venomously.

"We both know you wouldn't have stood a chance, Dave," Hook replied cockily as he lounged comfortably against the stone walls of the Witch's dungeon.

"Where is my son!?" Regina demanded, her death-glare now fixed on Hook. "What have you done to him?"

Zelena laughed _again_ and Emma wished with all her might that she was able to punch the annoying witch in the face. "He's safe… _for now_. I couldn't be more proud of our favourite pirate over here," she said, an appreciative smile directed at Hook. "He stole a potion from your Crypt, Regina, and knocked Henry out with it. Inspired, Captain. Simply brilliant."

Hook bowed with a smile. "Why, thank you, milady."

"Let's go," Zelena said to him. "That's enough gloating for now. We've no time to waste if we're to properly dispose of this family."

She turned to go and Hook made to follow but a voice, Mary Margaret's voice, stopped them in their tracks. "Hook," she said behind Emma, the betrayal also evident in her tone. She has obviously come to trust the pirate as well. "Why are you doing this?"

Hook sighed and turned back around. "That's easy, love. Zelena offered me something none of you were willing to give me. A chance to rid the world of the Crocodiles, once and for all. And we both know that's an opportunity I am not willing to pass up on."

"So that story about the bird, the message and the memory potion—"

"All true," Hook assured them. "I did think it was from you, Snow… but it was simply a decoy, you see?"

"I wanted him to tell you all half a truth since I heard from a reliable source that someone here…" Zelena's eyes focused on Emma. "…had a thing for knowing a lie from the truth. It was a genius plan, really. The Captain came up with it all on his own."

"And Emma?" Mary Margaret demanded, her eyes still focused on Hook. "Did you lie about your love for her too?"

Emma's closed her eyes briefly, her feet not listening to her brain when it told her to move away from the prison bars. Turn around and hide the pain that was surely evident on her face. Mary Margaret should never have said anything at all.

At the mention of her name, Hook's eyes focused on Emma once again and he smirked as soon as her eyes re-opened. He stalked towards her in a way that was reminiscent of the way he had done so when she, along with Mary Margaret, Aurora and Mulan, were imprisoned by Cora in the Enchanted Forest.

For a short while, Hook only stared into Emma eyes, his expression one of victory as if he knew, even though she had never said it out loud, that he had managed to fool her into falling for him.

And then he spoke, his gloating tone managing to cut right into Emma's heart. "Love? For Emma?" he said, pausing to let the smile on his face widen. Then he addressed Emma directly with a whisper loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't love you, Emma. I never have and I never will. And now your son is going to die, and you, milady, are next. And your little family too."

"Get away from her, Pirate!" David yelled, pulling Emma to stand behind him. "You better wish we never come out of this cell or you're going to wish you had never been born."

"I'm scared, Dave. Really, I am."

"Enough of this," Zelena interjected. "We have work to do, Hook. Come."

With one last look directed at Emma, his face now devoid of emotions, he turned to follow and both villains disappeared from sight.

"This is all your fault!" Regina accused, turning on Emma. "If you hadn't put your trust on that fu—"

"Enough, Regina," Snow interrupted loudly, her hand coming to rest on Emma's back for comfort. "We all fell for his act. We all trusted that he was one of us."

"But he was," Emma murmured, speaking for the first time since Hook appeared. Her head was lowered, her gaze directed at spot on the floor.

"You heard him, _Saviour_," Regina said viciously. "He's been playing you – us – for who knows how long. He was _never_ fighting on our side. He never loved you. He—"

Emma lifted her head and sharply turned towards Regina, her eyes cold and dangerous as if she was daring the other woman to continue her sentence. "He lied."

"That's what we're trying to tell—"

"No, Regina! I meant, right now, he lied to my face. He said that he doesn't love me. It was a lie."

"Emma, honey," Mary Margaret started, laying a hand on Emma once again. "Don't do this to yourself. He handed Henry over to Zelena on a silver platter. Stop this—"

Emma shook her off, crouched down to pick up something from the floor near the prison bars and when she stood up, she held a piece of brown paper in her hand. "He was lying," she insisted. "And he dropped this inside the cell while he was lying about how he felt for me and I bet that whatever is in this piece of paper is our ticket out of this prison."

"Emma…" David started, making as if to touch her.

"No David," she said sharply, moving out of reach. "Don't look at me like I'm crazy. Like I'm grasping at a last string of false hope and like you pity me. I know Hook better than any of you and I know how he _really_ feels about me. I know his heart and I know how it works. _He was lying._"

It was either the three other occupants of the cell were afraid of a deteriorating sanity or they believed her, but no one answered. Emma looked down at the object in her hand and, with shaking hands, opened it. Written on the paper was a location in Storybrooke that she was very familiar with, a large location that was well hidden from prying eyes, written over and over in black ink.

Carefully and with a relieved smile, she held it out to Regina.

"I think you'll know what to do with Squid Ink."

* * *

**Thanks so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it!**

**Much love from me xx**


End file.
